Its the way of life
by darktornado
Summary: This is just the prologue of the story,the first ch will be there by tomorrow night.
1. prologue

It's the way of life!

Prologue

It's a naruhina fan fiction naturally. It starts from the end of the war, Madaras defeat and the destruction of the giant genjutsu flower "the Shinju."


	2. Chapter 1

CH-1

The end of the war and the start of something new…

"At headquarters"

"Its finally over" sighed Shikaku, the headquarters was filled with cheers of celebration even though some fell to the ground from over exhaustion.

"At the battlefield"

There was an explosion as the Shinju (the giant gen jutsu flower) fell from being hit by all of Naruto's and the kyubi's chakra.

"Looks like the baka did it!" yelled Kiba. There was happiness for winning the war but sadness filled everyone's heart as many lost their comrades and loved ones.

"The kage speech"

All shinobi gathered in front of the five Kage.

Kazekage Gaara: We won the war, we saved the shinobi world but at a terrible loss.

RaiKage A: A moment of silence for our fallen comrades.

MizuKage Mei: Our comrades may be dead but they shall live forever in us.

HoKage Tsunade: do it Yamato!

Yamato stepped into an empty area, "Wood element; giant wall craft" he shouted. He made hand signs and a humungous wood wall raised from the ground.

One after one the alliance shinobi carved the names of their fallen comrades on the wood wall .

"Before the Kage speech"

Treat the wounded and clear the battlefield ordered the RaiKage. "neji bring naruto to the tent" said sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-2

Recovery and shock!

As naruto slowly opened his eyes he first saw hinata's face redden then he realized that she had held his hand all this time. She had promised herself that she would be by his side and hold his hand after the war was over.

Naruto only smiled not having enough energy to speak. A few minutes later all of his friends entered except Sasuke, he helped the alliance in the war but that would hardly be enough to gain everyone's trust also he would have to be punished for abandoning his village and attacking the 5 kage summit.

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and pushed back to a corner. Sakura had caught a glimpse of this and chuckled slightly.

Naruto's heart was complete seeing his friends visit him. "You truly showed everyone your flames of youth naruto" shouted Lee, "let him rest Lee" said Tenten giving lee a bang on his head. Everyone laughed except naruto he had no energy to do so. He was still smiling as his eyes slowly closed from exhaustion.

* * *

"Hours later"

Naruto woke to the smell of ramen, only to see there was no ramen in the tent. He quickly changed andfollowed the smell of ramen outside, it led to a wooden house just like other ones yamato had built. He slowly opened then door,"suprise" yelled his friends.

"told u he'd follow the scent" said kiba."well that nose of yours would know wouldn't it" said neji. Naruto joined then as they ate his favourite food."oh by the way lady tsunade wants to see us after lunch,you too naruto" said shino. naruto thought he was seriously going to get it for being reckless.

After lunch they headed for the hokage's office.

As they entered,...

* * *

Author: A cliff hanger, What do u think?

Shikamaru: thats mean! I like it.

Naruto: hey i wanna know what happens to us..

Author : then review, submit ideas and no flames pls.


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys heres the 3rd ch as i don't like to wait or keep others waiting so enjoy!

* * *

"hokage's office"

as they entered ,"congradulations everyone, due to the experience you have gained i'm promoting all of you to jonin" said lady tsunade.

"hey what about naruto,he isn't even a chunin yet" snapped kiba. "i'm making an exception for him afterall he did earn it,just like you guys." lady tsunade replied.

"yes, arrigatou baachan." naruto said. "lets celebrate with barbeque" said chouji.

"hey we just ate and anyways the hokage probably has more work for us" said neji

"troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"so you guessed i have some work but more good news, were ruturning home tomorrow so i want you to complete all preparations by today,oh and naruto now that youre feeling better i want you to move to the boy's tent area." ordered lady tsunade.

* * *

"the boys tent area around fire at night before trip."

As everyone sat around the fire,"peace at last"said shikamaru.

"well we don't know how long it will last"said shino. "hey come on think positive bug nerd"urged kiba and akamaru barked as if agreeing.

"we should hope for the best but prepare for the worst,kiba" said neji

"i agree"said shikamaru."hey come on don't give me those old and wise kind of lectures" requested kiba in a childish tone."hey naruto whats wrong?,you haven't been yourself lately" inquired chouji. "i'm sorry guys i just feel guilty for the thousands of shinobi that died" said naruto."Think of it this way they died saving the world not protecting you,it might make you feel better." said shikamaru."thanks it does make me feel better, lets get some sleep afterall we go home tomorrow right."

* * *

hope u liked it pls review cuz i really need a confidence boost.


End file.
